


When Asked

by LadyKes



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKes/pseuds/LadyKes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Eowyn appeared in Erebor was long remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Asked

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sansûkh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



> With permission from Determamfidd, a small ficlet for the Dwelves/Dwobbits Sansukh pocket universe.
> 
> No, this will make no sense if you're not aware of Sansukh at the very least. Yes, it is utter silliness.

The day Eowyn appeared in Erebor was long remembered, for she was the first of the race of Men to arrive. She was careworn and her shield-arm was weakened, but her sword she still held straight and true. When asked, she would say that she had come because Gimli had told her Dwarves cared little for gender roles. When asked, she would look sad, and all were reminded that she had had a husband and sons that were now gone, leaving her a pitied widow. When asked, she would raise her sword and begin the forms again.

Frerin was the first after Gimli to befriend her, and then perhaps something more. Dwarrows and Women aged differently, but there was still a very large age gap between them. When asked, he would say that the lady was strong and brave. When asked, he would blush, and all were reminded that he had never found his One. When asked, he would raise his sword and begin the forms again. 

Five years after Eowyn’s arrival in the mountain, a small Dwohirrim was presented to Thorin. Thorin’s face lit as it had not done in years. When asked, he said it was a sign of Mahal’s continuing favor. When asked, he smiled, and all were reminded of how Thorin loved his little brother and wished for him to be happy. When asked, he would place the child in its carry-cot so that it could see, then raise his sword and begin the forms again.


End file.
